osomatsu x mafiachoro
by remedy six
Summary: osomatsu se encuentra en otro mundo, pero párese que lo disfrutara mucho- osochoro lime
1. Chapter 1

bueeeeno, despistando lo psicopatía de oso y ichi, vamos a un osochoro mas bonito, y cuando es mas bonito es sobre mafia/osochoro solo que con un mafia/oso maaaaaaaas osomatsu...XD bueno empecemos

 **posdata:** oso es mafia/osomatsu y osomatsu es osomatsu XD y así con los demás matsunos

-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm-m-m-mm-m-mm-m-m-m-mm-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m

 **único capitulo**

 **p.v.o. osomatsu**

no se como ocurrió, de un de repente, estaba en el baño de mi casa y una mano sale del espejo y PUM! estoy un una cama matrimonial, con telas finas de color rojo y negro, no sabia donde estaba..., pero...ME ENCANTABA..., no solo vivía a mucho lujos...vivía a mi propio placer...,mis hermanos me obedecían, podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, no solo a totoko, si no a toda mujer de jopan, esto era genial, aunque al principio fue nuevo, usar trajes, que mis hermanos me miraran raro, y no solo eso, choromatsu hacia todo lo que yo quería, si quería una soda, me la traía, si quería un masaje, me traía a unos profesionales, y era el único que no me interrogaba si me encontraba bien o no, solamente hablábamos de cosas que no entiendo bien..., ¿contrabando?, ¿muertes?, ¿eliminar?, ¿pedirle a todomatsu si robaba en alguna otra corporación?, que clase de empresa era esta, ademas los único que me llamaban nii-san son ichimatsu y todomatsu, ni kara o jushi o choro me dirigían la palabra si no se los pedía,...que raro.

-oso- a si ellos siempre me dicen oso-tenemos que hablar sobre la trasportasion ¨de lo que ya sabes¨ a estado unidos- me miro serio choromatsu

-porque eso no lo haces tu-lo mire algo aburrido

-porque ese es tu trabajo, yo solo me encargo de recibir la información y los materiales y tu en aceptar o no-me miro enojado

-mmmmm..pero..-en eso entro karamatsu- hey hermano-el me miro raro siempre lo hace cuando le digo así

-no necesitas nada oso- me miro algo serio

-mmmmm...no...no necesito nada, al menos no de ti, me conformo con el-solo apunte a choromatsu, siempre que le decía eso, a kara le brillaban los ojos y se iba de la sala...¿feliz? me pregunte por que, pero luego lo ignore, es karamatsu el siempre sera karamatsu mi hermano doloroso, choromatsu me miro con duda-que...que pasa.

-en serio no quieres servicios de kara nii-san

-eh...porque las querría-me miro otra vez sorprendido, esto es nuevo para mi, todos actúan extraño, se visten extraño, no se pelean conmigo y párese que kara me tiene miedo y ichi me odia, que mundo mas raro.

-mmmm...oso...te encuentras bien-se empezó a acercar a mi- no quieres trabajar, casi siempre estas con mujeres al rededor y bebes de mas y vas al pachiko, a perder todo, eso y que no quieres tener sexo con kara

-a si la buena vi...QUEEEEEEEEE! SEXO CON CACAMATSU- me quede sorprendido, sorprendido mas bien impactado, alterado, todo lo malo que puede verse o sentirse en este mundo.

-porque te sorprendes siempre lo has echo-me miro algo triste

-pero...pero...si somos hermanos

-hermanos?-párese que se sorprendí-si tu ni kara son hermano- QUEEEEEEE- yo soy el segundo hijo, de la amante de nuestros padre kara es el mayor y jushi es el menor, tu solo eres hermano mayor de ichi y todo- QUEEEEEEEE ahora entiendo porque me tratan tan diferente.

-es...es..espera que es eso de que tengo sexo con karamatsu y porque ichimatsu me odia.

-matsu?- otra vez- baya hace mucho que no te oía decir esos adjetivos de nuestros nombres-que paso porque se puso tan tenso el ambiente- empezaste a tener sexo con kara cuando te enteraste que no hermanos hermanos, y que los hijos de una mujer cualquiera debería tratarse como una cualquiera-bajo la mirada- y ichi te odia por ser así, por tratarlo como basura, por vernos como unas cualquiera- aparto la mirada de mi, un ichimatsu que defiende a karamatsu, un choro que se muestra sumiso ante mi, yo teniendo sexo con karamatsu y tratar a mis hermanos como un objeto,PERO QUE MIERDA LE PASA A MI OTRO YO O LO QUE HAYA SIDO EL-oso te encuentras bie...- no se como pero ya lo tenia abrazado, como el podía soportarme..., no solo aquí, si no aya, tal vez en otros lugares mas, el siempre me soportaba y me quería aun así, no pedo imaginar que les estará haciendo ese bastardo a mis hermanos

-choromatsu...-le susurre en su oído, sentí que tembló un poco, sentía que quería apartarse de mi, pero no lo deje simplemente lo abreza mas a mi, no quería soltarlo, no quería que pensara que para mi el era una basura, el no es basura, se podría decir que el es mi mayor tesoro-choromatsu

-basta...no me digas así-temblaba un poco en mis brazos mientras me correspondía el abrazo- yo no debería, yo no puedo estar así, tu me lo dejaste bien claro-sentía como algunas lagrimas caían en mi hombre..., debe cuando choromatsu era tan pequeño, entre mis brazos, me separe un poco de el y le bese la frente, el solo me miraba, con un sonrojo en su cara-oso-sama-que me pasa no podía parar mis besos de su frente, a su mejilla y sus labios-mmmm-que estoy haciendo?...somos hermano..., no puedo hacer esto porque si...,pero, aquí no somos **hermanos** , pase mis labios a su cuello y lo sentía extreme serse- ah...ah oso-que lindoooo, no podía parar, lo sujete y lo senté en mi meza, me coloque un poco entre sus piernas.

-que lindas piernas tienes choromatsu-acaricie su pierna derecha con mi mano derecha mientras con la izquierda lo agarraba de la cintura

-ah...oso-sama...no juegue con migo..aaah, po...por..fabor...aaaaah!-tocaba su trasero con mi mano izquierda, con la otra mano le desabroche el pantalón a choromatsu y metí mi mano, tocando su entrepierna-aaah! oso-sama...aah...no...ah ah Ah-sentí sus brazos rodearme por el cuello, y con eso empezó otro beso, no podía creer que mi otro yo este con kara y no con choro...rayo ya pienso como un pervertido con mis hermanos- ah..ah..ah...oso...no...no pares...ah ah ah AAAh- movía mas mi mano en su entrepierna, solo lo sentía extreme serse mientras se corría en mi mano

-baya estabas muy necesitado no chor...que mierdas haces choromatsu-solo podía ver como mi hermanito se desabrochaba la chaleco y se desataba la corbata, yo me quede embobado, no podía moverme...acaso así se ve choromatsu?-que...que...haces-solo se me acerco y desabrocho mi corbata y me jalo con el, hasta la silla grande que tengo-choro...

-hazme tuyo... oso-sama- no se en que momento perdí la cordura, pero me encontraba con choro en mi ¨escritorio¨gimiendo mi nombre, mientras mas embestía su pequeño cuerpo- AAAH...AAAH...OSO...AAAH...MAS ...MAS! Aaaah-no podía parar, no quería parar, tener a choro de este modo me encendía y me encendía mas y mas no quería que esto terminara, cambiábamos las posiciones, ahora el esta arriba mio, mientras yo estoy sentado en el sillón, no dejaba de saltar sobre mi, sentía mi pene muy apretado en su entrada, se sentía genial, lo tomaba de las caderas para acelerar un poco las cosas, quería verlo pedir mas-AAAH! OSO...AAAH-si así choro-AAAH ME CORRO...AAAH OSO...AAAAAAAAH!-aumente mas los ritmos de sus caderas y de repente se corrió entre nosotros , mientras yo me corría en su interior-aah...aah-se escuchaba suspirar como no si llevamos mas de 5 horas haciéndolo...baya si que estábamos con todo-te..te amo oso-fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer dormido en mis brazos, me sentía mal por el...pero yo no podía hacer nada...amenos no ahora

-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm-m-mm-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm-m-mmmm-mm-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m

siii un pequeño y corto lime de osochoro espero que les aya gustado y nos vemos en otras trasmisión, a si quieren el siguiente cap pero este sera de mafia/oso y choromatsu...si lo quieren XD adios


	2. mafiaoso x choromatsu

bueno un segundo capitulo solo que es extra esta es la opinión de mafiaoso en el mundo real

esto es un mafiaoso x choromatsu

así le agradesco a Feriol, Linkita-chan y a PancitoDeCanela por comentar y la mentó los errores ortográficos no acostumbro a escribir en la pagina de fanfic solo escribo en el word pero por una necesidad de escribir lo hice aquí XD bueno aquí viene otro pero extra bamoooooos

 **-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm-m-m-mm-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm-m-m-mm-mm-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm-m-m-mm-m-m-m-m-m-m-**

 **Capitulo extra: otra prospectiva**

 **P.v.o mafiaoso**

Llevo mas de dos mese aquí y aun no se como deshacerme de ella, la supuesta salvadora de kara, como matarla sin que nadie sospeche, cada minuto y cada día esta con el que se parece a kara, solo que mas molesto y irritante, hace cuanto que no lo hago con el, mmmm…..bueno…, no pensé que aquí mis hermanos todo y ichi fueran tan diferentes, bueno todo no es tan diferente sigue siendo un insensible, pero me sorprende de ichi golpear tanto a kara, si así es su manera de amar a kara, entonces mejor me llevo a este a mi mundo y dejo a ichi aquí, pero no solo ellos son diferentes, kara, aquí es tan molesto y doloroso, no deja de brillar, eso lastima mis ojos, jyushii, bueno el sigue siendo igual de ruidoso, pero menos maltratado, pero choro, choro, choro, el siempre me da la contraria y me responde a todo lo que le digo, siempre terminamos peleados, jamás pensé que choro me llegaría a responder de esa manera, el siempre es tan sumiso, siempre hace lo que yo le pido, y se que le duele, que le haga a kara, lo que el quiere que yo le haga, espero que el otro yo no este metiendo la pata, por ahora me estado controlando de no lastimar a sus hermanos, que en este momento son mis hermanos, pero cuando pueda matar a esta tal momoko, podre regresar, y que vuelva todo a como era antes, donde yo decía algo se mantenía, y no crean que no eh querido, pudrir la mente de estos supuestos ¨hermanos¨, como quisiera tocar la piel de kara, ver la cara de frustración de ichi y la sumisión de mi querido choro.

-hey osomatsu- me voltee y ahí estaba el que se parecía a choro- por que estas aquí, pensé que irías a beber con scarlet, en el puesto de chibita- así parece que aquí mi supuesta enemiga, es mi mejor amiga y amiga con derechos.

-a si….pero no quise ir y le dije que no-solo me recosté en el piso-además, esta también es mi casa, porque….quieres pajearte…eh…pajamatsu-me entere por voces que así, le decían por burla, por ser un pajero,…..me pregunto si choro aria eso pensando en mi, mmm debería vigilarlo un poco.

-mínimo agradécele por que ella paga tus exageradas bebidas, además me estoy cansando de regresarle el dinero que gasta por lo que tu haces, deberías trabajar- ha si eso me lo digiera en mi mundo, solo le diría, que mi trabajo es una muerte segura.

-es culpa de ella por ser una cualquiera.

-que pasa contigo, has actuado raro desde lo que paso- a si, nunca pensé que me encontraría con ¨esa persona¨ en este lugar, pero ya ven, no solo se llevo a las chicas, si no que también a choromatsu, le hubiera agradecido si hubiera matado solo a esas chicas, pero no tenia por que llevarse a choromatsu, infeliz, el único que lo puede poner así soy yo, no importa que, pero bueno el ya no esta, o eso quiero creer- quieres hablar de algo

-eh….no.. no tengo nada- me miro un poco desconfiado.

-vamos osomatsu, que pasa, te sientes bien- aaah que odioso, tendré que salir de esta.

-y tu

-eh….

-yo no me comportaría así, de normal después de lo que te hizo ese tipo- lo mire serio, solamente quería que dejara de molestar

-oooh, así que estabas preocupado por eso- eso quisieras eh-bueno…..no lo hagas-¿eh?-si fue una de mis experiencias mas horribles,…..pero si me derrumbo….. No quisiera, que te sintieras mal tu, ni mis hermanos o las chicas,-….choromatsu….- se que es tonto, tener que mantener estas memorias solo….pero se que tu, mis hermanos y ellas, estarán para mi cuando los necesite.

-Que tonto.

-eh…-no podía mirarlo, como se atrevía el a….hacerme sentir así, querer que fuera choro el que me digiera eso, tal vez por eso me aprovecho de kara, no importa cuanto daño le haga….nunca deja de mostrarse tranquilo con los demás, y este choro es igual, duro 15 días con ¨esa persona¨ y aun así…..el sigue preocupándose por los demás, que se preocupe de el mismo…., ahora que lo pienso….tal vez choro si sea como el…..,el me aguanta mucho, mis bromas, mis maltrato, el hace el trato y si sale mal el es el que sufre…., el no viene a mi para reclamarme o ponerse a llorar frente de mi, solo se para me da la información y me pregunta si lo acepto o no, si acepto y sale mal, el es el que se los cobra y yo a gusto en mi sillón o acostándome con su hermano mayor, también lo eh pensado mas…y el jamás me sonríe o me mira con cariño, por eso se me hace tan raro que este choro me sonría, se siente tan cálido…cuando el sonríe, incluso aquí…..sigue preocupándose de mi, ha…que irónico-pues lamento ser un tonto para ti.

\- mmmmm….choromatsu acércate un poco.

-eh….para que- me miro desconfiad

-solo ven- cuando se empezó acercar, yo lo tome de la cabeza y lo bese en los labios,…no paso mucho cuando sentí un golpe en la cara- AUCH! OYE QUE TE PASA!

-A TI QUE MIERDA TE PASA!, ERES UN TONTO ANIKI!- y se marcho

-mmm…..baya….. No sabia que besar a choro, se sintiera bien….son muy cálidos…sabe un poco a vainilla- solo me quede sentado ahí,…..tal vez debería jugar un poco con choro cuando vuelva…si tal vez lo haga

 **Fin del P.v.o de mafiaoso**

 **-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm-m-m-m-**

 **En el universo mafia**

-Que haces choro- ichi miraba un poco extrañado a uno de sus compañeros

-le llevare el desayuno a la cama a oso- miro a ichi con unos ojos iluminados y con la camisa de ¨oso¨ puesta le quedaba de bajo del muslo.

-eeeeh….. Esta bien- choro salió de la cocina y entra kara- parece que oso nii-san ya te remplazo con tu hermano menor….como te sientes-miro a kara

\- me siento bien, es bueno debes en cuando no tener que soportar a oso y sus ataques de ¨celo¨, además- se acerca a ichi y le da un beso en la mejilla- tu ya no tienes que estar frustrado verdad ichi- tomo un baso de agua y salió de la habitación, con un ichi sonrojado y yendo de tras de el,

 **Habitación de ¨oso¨**

-muchas gracias choro!- le sonrió a su no hermano

-yo lamento mucho a verme dejado llevar anoche-bajo un poco la mirada avergonzado

-aaaah no importa, yo también me deje llevar, es que eres tan adorable- le sonrió a choro un poco embobado-además- se acerca a su oído- con mi camisa puesta te hace ver mas apetitoso, me dan ganas de hacerlo de nuevo…choro

-ah…ah…oso-san-miro asía abajo avergonzado

-jajajaja adorable!-abrazo a choro, comenzando un una sección de besos

 **fin XD**

 **m-m-m-m-m-mm-m-m-m-mm-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mmm-m-mm-m-m-m-mm-m-mm-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm-m-m-m-m-m-m**

jajajajaja me encanto como lo hice XD me gusta los pensamientos que tiene cada personaje y hago mi mayor esfuerzo de que salga como en los animes o como lo veo yo...bueno eso es todo hasta la siguiente...adioooooooos XD


End file.
